Problem: Emily was assigned pages 35 through 74 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 35 through 74, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 40. We see that Emily read 40 pages. Notice that she read 40 and not 39 pages.